


Bound by Faith

by DancingCrow



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingCrow/pseuds/DancingCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In her jealousy over losing to Cassandra in Divine Justinia's succession, Leliana lures and traps the seeker in a little game of sin and debauchery. Though she is not in control of it as much as she would like to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound by Faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little_abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_abyss/gifts).



Cassandra was training again. Even when high up in her private chamber, Leliana could see the Seeker down below in the courtyard; watching the way her muscles would tense with each swing, the sweat forming at her brow, the way her jaw would clench with each strike as she worked on her swordsmanship. As a bard, it was not enough for her to read the physicality and tells of others.  Her senses had been honed to see these details from a distance. Useful for when you needed to watch someone from afar, or in the bustle of a crowded Orlesian ball.  
  
Much like her character, Cassandra’s movements were blunt and hard-hitting, and lacking in both grace and airs. Which suited the Seeker just fine on the battlefield. But for anything outside of that…  
  
The crevasses of the crumpled letter would start jabbing in her palm. Given how much she was squeezing the thing, it was by sheer chance her fingers had not pushed right through the paper itself. Holding her chin high, her eyelashes rested lazily over the top of her eyes as she stared down at the Seeker. Her eyes followed her with a mixture of envy… and disgust.  
  
The memory of receiving the letter in her hand was a fresh one, having happened in only a few hours prior. Josephine had called her over to personally deliver it. Normally she would not do this, unless the news itself was that of a personal nature. Those were often rare in Leliana’s case, so she made no time delaying when she came to her desk and accepted the letter on arrival. Once she began to read it however, her mood quickly shifted.  
  
“I…I lost?” she muttered. Josephine nodded silently. “The clerics favoured Cassandra?” Leliana looked up from the letter, her brows furrowed in disbelief. Josephine shrugged.   
  
“The grand clerics admitted they had a difficult time choosing between the two of you. It seemed you were off by one vote.” The spymaster’s gaze turned back down to the letter, her thumb gently digging into the surface.   
  
“I’m sorry, Leliana…” Josephine sighed. “I know you were often spoken of as the most likely candidate to succeed Justinia. You yourself spoke of how she groomed you to take her place. I… I cannot imagine how heartbroken you must be right now. I’m so sorry…”  
  
There was a long pause between them, Josephine gently swallowing a breath as she watched her friend stare at the letter. Not a single flinch in her cheeks or jawline hinted at the thoughts rolling through her mind, nor her eyes as they stayed fixated on the inked words. If Leliana was upset, she was doing a fine job covering it up. And combined with her prolonged silence, Josephine was able to see why the Inquisition agents were so fearful of her. “L..Leliana..?”  
  
The redhead glanced up with the warmest of smiles, as if the matter itself was of no concern. “I suppose it was just not in the Maker’s plan.” she smiled, sharply turning on her heel to walk out into the hall.  
  
Which brought her here, by her chamber window, eyeing the future Divine below. Her hand loosened a little at the letter, allowing it to slip from her fingers.  
  
“…I think I finally hate you now…” she whispered, a small smile forming on her lips.

 

* * *

 

As she gently pushed open the doors of the chapel, ever careful not to draw attention to herself, Cassandra could not stop herself from wondering why she wanted to go along with this. Or why she never probed Leliana on what she had planned for her. The Inquisition’s spymaster wasn’t the type to directly approach her from the grounds, even less so opening up with an observation about her.  
  
“And what if I am?” Cassandra had replied, a blunt remark to make to someone who asked if she was anxious. She was, and she hated be told so. Especially coming from Leliana.  
  
“Well, I imagine anyone would be if they too were to be the next Divine” she remarked.  
  
Cassandra paused mid-strike to turn her head, sighing as she planted her blade down. “You’ve been told then?” she replied. Leliana nodded. “As much as I hate to confess it,” _Especially to you_ , she thought, “it terrifies me that I will be the one to lead the chantry when all this is over. I wanted it, yes, but the reality of it happening is overwhelming...” She then huffed a little and smirked. “You must envy me right now.”  
  
Leliana retuned the smile. “Not as much as you might think.” She replied. _A great deal more, you clueless she-bear._ “In fact, I was thinking of something to help you with this… something that might help avoid getting riled up over it.”  
  
Cassandra raised an eyebrow to that. “You? Help me? That’s uncommon of you, Leliana.”  
  
“Perhaps it is.” she shrugged “But trust me when I say this is a better alternative than what you’ve been doing all day.”  
  
Cassandra glanced to her sword before looking back to frown. “Tch… fine. What did you have in mind?”   
  
“The chantry. Midnight. Come alone.” Leliana winked before stepping away.  
  
To this, Cassandra blinked. “What do you mean? Leliana! Tell me what you have in mind?” she called out.  
  
“You’ll see…” she waved back, not once looking back.  
  
Just from that alone, Cassandra should have figured this was a little sketchy. But curiosity got the better of her. That and she eventually realized Leliana was right to point out the futility in her method of stress relief.  
  
The small entry hall of the chantry was empty, save for a few lit candles to suggest a previous visitor. Or a current one. The hall itself felt… strangely warm. The cold night could cut through the body well enough, but the warmth here felt like an extra precaution. Cassandra felt her hands lift up and clutch at her biceps, eyes scanning the chamber. Just what in the Maker’s name did Leliana have in mind?  
  
And as if she had summoned her on a thought, Cassandra turned to the see the doors she had entered from open, the redhead slipping through elegantly. ”You took your time.” Cassandra fussed “What exactly are we-“ A small glint twinkled from under her line of sight. “What… is that?”  
  
Leliana smiled, lifting the manacles up for Cassandra to see. “ _This_ is how we’re going to help you, of course.” She replied, a level of mischief in her voice. Cassandra furrowed her brows. “I fail to see the point… but alright. What exactly are we going to do?” Leliana twirled her fingers around the manacle chains, eyeing the tall woman before.  
  
“Well, first of all… take off your clothes.”  
  
Cassandra’s eyes widened, her cheeks flushing red under her furrowed brows. “Wh-what?! What kind of absurd-“  
  
“Take off your clothes, Cassandra.” Leliana repeated, smiling “You wanted my help? Then you have to trust me and do what I tell you. Otherwise I’m just going to go back the way I came.”  
  
“…tch. Fine.” the Nevarran grunted, hands reaching for her belt to undo. “I still fail to see the point in this…”  
  
“Oh, there’s a point to this…” Leliana purred. “But I won’t spoil it for you.”  
  
Cassandra paused to glare at her a little before her eyes locked back to her waist, folding up her belt before she placed it down, her tunic now loose around her figure. It would be the next to go; her fingers curling around the bottom seems, drawing it up over her head before tossing it aside.  
  
Save for her binded breasts, her upper body was laid bare for her to see; the light of the candles flickering off the curves of her toned biceps and robust abs, her sturdy shoulders and prominent back muscles. Leliana smiled and resisted the urge to hum in approval. What a strong, exotic woman she was… there was no wonder why the Inquisitor was so fond of her.  
  
The slacks would come after a long hesitant pause, the seeker glaring at Leliana before her fingers tucked into the seams hugging her broad waist. Once she slid them down however, Leliana would see just why she hesitated so.  
  
“And to think one of Sera’s tall tales was actually true…” she snickered, eyeing the way Cassandra’s hands would cup around her unshaven loins. “Tell me… do you plan to wear anything under your robes when you’re the next Divine?” She could she how easily she had touched a nerve, Cassandra’s jaw clenching as she gritted her teeth, turning her head to look away. “…sh..shut up…” she hissed, her thick thighs squeezing against her hand.  
  
“Your bindings too.” Leliana gestured, twirling a finger in the Nevarran’s direction. “Everything goes off… _everything_.”  
  
Trying as she could not to look back to her, Cassandra’s hands lifted up and away from her hips to her chest, slowly unwrapping the bindings that held her breasts back. With the long string of fabric fluttering to the floor, Leliana’s eyes marvelled at the sight before her: Cassandra, once proud and boyish, stood bashful as she covered herself with her arms; cheeks flushed red as her head hanged down in humiliation.  
  
“…well?”  
  
Leliana titled her head, retaining her smirk. “Well, what?”  
  
“Wh..what next?” Cassandra hissed back. “You’ve… made me do this… now what?”  
  
“Oho… that eager, are we?” Leliana chuckled, heels tapping as she began to walk around Cassandra’s naked body. Cassandra glared back to her at last.  
  
“Just..!” she grunted, her head lowering. “Just tell me what’s supposed to come next.”  
  
She flinched, suddenly feeling the tips of Leliana’s fingers slowly slide down the lines of her jaw. “Patience, your grace…” she purred mockingly “Enjoy the moment for a while. Enjoy being humbled for once…”  
  
Cassandra’s biceps clenched as her shoulders would tense, her bulky yet womanly body shaking ever so slightly. “…you’re enjoying this, aren’t you..?”  
  
The clicking heels would stop right behind her. “It wouldn’t be fair if you were the only one enjoying tonight. Now… hold still and don’t move. And keep your hands behind your back.  
  
Straightening her back, hearing the click of the manacles locking around her wrists, Cassandra shivered as the cold steel chains pressed against her lower back. “Keep still…” Leliana hummed into her ear, the sound of slight shuffling behind her back. A small sharp inhale of breath would pass her lips when she saw the long, black tether of fabric come down into her line of sight, drawing close until it would block her sight entirely.  
  
“Mmm… you look so ravishing, seeker…” she could hear Leliana purr, those heels clicking again as she stepped away from her.  The sound of heavy doors creaking open almost made the seeker’s knees give in. Was she…was she opening the front doors? Openly risking them being seen in such a shameful liaisons? She couldn’t feel the night’s cold cut at her bones like it had tried to minutes ago. Cassandra soon realised that Leliana had opened the doors on the opposite side, leading into the chantry. Cassandra wasn’t sure if this was just as bad or even worse.  
  
“Now… walk.” Leliana commanded softly, hands locked on her hips. Or at least Cassandra thought so… all she could make out through the blindfold was the shape of her body. “And be sure to hold your head high and your back straight… you _are_ the holy Divine, after all. You must act like it”  
  
A few hesitant steps would be all she would commit to, at first. From the dark fabric over her eyes, she could make out the candles illuminating the chantry. As well as the red carpet dividing the pews that lined each side of the long hall. For such a small chapel, it felt much bigger to her in the state she was in.  
  
Yawning gently, Leliana was clearly growing impatient with the pace of Cassandra’s movements. Her eyes wandered down the curved, muscular back of the seeker, right down to those toned buttcheeks. Firm and tight, they were irresistible to touch, let alone to swat. And Leliana’s temperance would quickly find itself failing the task of trying not to.  
  
The bard wasn’t sure what sound she loved the most. The loud, lewd smack of her hand echoing around the chamber? Or the shocked and almost girlish yelp Cassandra made as she stumbled forward? “Pick up the pace, chérie…” she chuckled. “You can’t keep your congregation waiting…”  
  
Congregation? She didn’t mean… no, she was teasing her. If there were others in the chapel, she might have heard something. A gasp, a whisper, a pew groaning under someone’s weight. She was just trying to get under her skin… wasn’t she? As the soles of her bare feet gently padded against the long carpet leading to the altar, the dim glow of the chantry candles barely flickered through the darkness of her blindfold. To think she was baring herself naked in a holy place… desecrating it with her shameful presence… why did this turn her on so?  
  
She could feel a burning itch between her legs as she walked. An itch that grew stronger each time her thighs would brush against one another. Without her bindings, her breasts would wobble a little with each step, her nipples standing at attention. Her lips were slightly parted open, taking in breaths to calm her heart as it throbbed against her chest. As she watched her shiver and walk, Leliana’s keen eyes spotted a slight little trail sliding down Cassandra’s inner thigh. _How shameful of her to be aroused in a place like this…_ she pondered. _Just what did the Grand Clerics even see in you?_  
  
Cassandra would stop the moment her hips and toes pressed up against the marble alter. “Stop.” She would hear Leliana call out, another harsh shiver running down her back. The clicking of her heels were muffled by the carpet, but nevertheless Cassandra could feel her approaching from behind. It only became more obvious when she felt her hands at her shoulders, pushing her chest down to press against the surface of the altar. It was after that she would feel her hands brush down to grope at her backside, a muffled whimper uttering against her lips.  
  
“Oh, Cassandra… Presenting your ass to the whole congregation…” Leliana’s hand lifted away from rubbing at her cheek, only to come back down harshly. Cassandra flinched, muffling her yelp as she anticipated another strike. “Is this what we’re to expect from the new Divine?” she paused before slapping her again. “Well? Is it?” Cassandra’s mouth opened, but the words didn’t come to her. She wasn’t even sure what she was to say to that… what kind of game was she playing with her?  
  
An answer didn’t seem to be the sort of thing Leliana was seeking though, as she spanked Cassandra’s backside once again. “How does that feel? Does it hurt?” she asked, her blue eyes glaring wickedly at the red marks forming around each of the Divine’s buttcheeks.   
  
“Well? Answer me.”  
  
Cassandra swallowed, her mouth feeling a little dry. “…it..it hurts…” she muttered.  
  
“So it should… you deserve it, you slut…”  
  
“Wh-wha-“  
  
Another slap to her ass would cut her off, forcing her to yelp again. This time Leliana made no attempt to pause in-between spanks; backhanding those trembling buttcheeks after just slapping them seconds before.  
  
“Filthy harlot.” She hissed, slapping her again.  
  
“Aiiee!  
  
“Bitch in heat!” and again.   
  
“Aahh!”  
  
“Sow!” and again.  
  
“Aagh!”  
  
“Shameless little skank! How did you even get nominated as the next Divine?! You’re a disgrace to the chantry! A fucking disgrace!”  
  
Leliana’s hand was starting to sting, her slaps carrying more weight than they should. Cassandra was gritting her teeth, fighting back tears from the pain at her backside. With how humiliating this was, and how powerless she felt, enduring the pain and hiding her anguish from Leliana was almost unbearable at this point.  
  
“Are you…” Leliana paused to pant. “Are you even sorry for shaming the chantry like this?”  
  
With no reply, she smacked her again. “Are you?!”  
  
“Aahh..! Y..yes! I..I’m sorry..!” Cassandra yelped.  
  
“Say it again!” She delivered another smack.  
  
“I’m sorry..!”  
  
“’I’m sorry for having such a fat, shameful ass!’” Another smack came after.  
  
“I..I’m sorry for having a fat, sh..shameful ass..!”  
  
“’I’m sorry for being such a slut!’” And another.  
  
“Ahhh! I..I’m sorry! I’m sorry for being such a slut..!”  
  
“’I don’t deserve to be the next Divine!’” And another.  
  
“I don’t – _aaah!_ \- I don’t deserve to be the next Divine..!”  
  
“That’s right…” Leliana panted, licking her lips. “That’s right!” Without even a warning, she jabbed her fingers right between Cassandra’s thighs to hook them inside her wet cunt, clamping inside her to viciously tug and shake at her sex.  
  
“That’s _right_! You _don’t_! You don’t deserve to be the next Divine! _I_ do! _I_ should be Divine! It was my right and you took it from me, you slut!”  
  
Her slaps came down harder as her voice was raised. “It should have been me! _I_ should have been the Divine after Justinia! You _stole_ that from me!! You stole it and made me look like a fool!! You..you…”  
  
Her hand was shaking, held high in the air as it burned with pain, her fingers soaked after being yanked out in preparation for another spank. Her knees were close to collapsing, the rage in her heart slowly subsiding as she finally saw the damage she had done. Cassandra’s ass was beet red, with a few small scratch lines across the surface of her rump. Leliana brought her hand down to look at her nails, panting as she slowly sunk down to the floor to rest against the altar. “Andraste’s mercy…” she muttered, running that same hand through her sweat-soaked hair. “What the hell am I doing..?”  
  
“L..Leliana..?” Cassandra spoke up, a sniffle in her voice. The spymaster turned her head, noticing the seeker’s thighs coated in her own juices before she noticed the wet stains on her cheeks.  
  
“I..I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be doing this, I…“ Cupping her hand across her eyes, she groaned softly as the reality of her actions weighed down on her at last. Fornicating in a chantry… just what the hell was wrong with her?  
  
“C… nnff… could you unbound me… please..?” Cassandra asked. Stumbling back up, Leliana sighed and nodded. “Yes, this was all a mista-“  
  
“Nuh..no…” the seeker would cut her off. “I..I can’t bear it any longer… I need to touch myself… please…”   
  
Leliana blinked. Her words should have made it clear she had lured her here to take her anger and jealously out on her. It was clear this was all for her benefit. But the idea of Cassandra wanting to continue regardless? Well, she did seem suspiciously less defiant when they started this. “Cassandra…”   
  
“Me being Divine… the clerics choosing me over you…”  She arched her shoulders up to try and look at her more clearly. Or as clear as a blindfold could do.” We..we can talk about this another time. I just… I’m so close right now…”  
  
“H..hah…” Leliana huffed, a small smile on her lips. “After all I’ve said and done, and made you do… you want to continue?”  
  
There was a long pause from the seeker before she would reply. “…Don’t make me admit it.” she muttered, a strong hint of resentment to her tone. “Just… get them off. Please.”   
  
Running her hand through her hair again, Leliana couldn’t help herself from laughing a little as she pulled herself up and worked on the manacles binding the seeker. Once they were off, Cassandra made no hesitation as she rolled on her back, legs wide open, hands quickly curling to her front to cup and rub at her pussy. Hissing a little as she felt her sore ass press against the cold marble surface, she sat up on the altar and began to masturbate hard in front of the dozens upon dozens of pews before her. Stuffing two fingers inside to fuck herself, she made it clear she had thrown away any temperance she may have brought in tonight as she began to moan vocally.  
  
Leliana bit her lip as she watched, knowing full well what Cassandra was playing at. She wasn’t just masturbating… she was doing it in front of a “crowd”. The very idea that Cassandra had a bit of an exhibitionist fetish stunned her. To think all that erotica she had read was finally getting to her at last…  
  
Taking her place behind her, Leliana brought a pair of fingers over to join the seeker’s. Her other hand cupping her large breast, her lips pressed against Cassandra’s ear to kiss softly; whispering naughty words of encouragement, telling her how everyone was watching her, judging her.   
  
When she finally came, it was with a howling squeal of pleasure and a vibrant squirt of her sex against the altar, her tongue lolling from her mouth as she panted and collapsed into the spymaster’s arms   
  
Kneeling and cradling her, Leliana would brush the seeker’s black hair and watch as she huffed with each breath. Gently, she slid the blindfold off and smiled when she opened her eyes to look to her. “Well… did that help?” she asked. Cassandra gave her a weak nod. Leliana bit her lip, the harder question coming to her. “Do you… think we could ever do something like this again?”  
  
And to Leliana’s joy, she nodded again, adding a small smile right after.  
  
“Good.” She chuckled, leaning down to kiss Cassandra on the forehead. “Because I’m still jealous of you… and I think we’re only getting started.”

**Author's Note:**

> First off, thank you for taking the time to read this. The person who wanted me to write this up asked me to explore Cassandra and Leliana "losing control". I tried making their loss different, with Leliana losing to her emotions and Cassandra losing to her sexual desires. It would be a bit boring if they lost control the same way. So hopefully I communicated that well.
> 
> Second of all, I might end up writing a sequal to this. Light BDSM and church sex is kind of a kink for me, and I'd love to explore this sort of relationship a little further.
> 
> -DancingCrow


End file.
